


Frostbite

by taetaetrashhh



Series: Frostbite [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jack Frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaetrashhh/pseuds/taetaetrashhh
Summary: Taeyong didn’t realize he was different until around his second year of highschool. These crazy things kept happening, unbelievable things, and there was no freaking way that he was doing this. When he accidentally exposes his powers to you, you’re drawn to him-you can’t stay away. But he keeps pushing you away, and his feelings for you.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for checking this out. I'll be posting updates as I go along, so please be patient.

Taeyong didn’t realize he was different until around his second year of highschool. These crazy things kept happening, unbelievable things, and there was no freaking way that he was doing this. 

“It’s impossible, there is no way this is happening!!!” he thought to himself. 

Taeyong reached down to touch the plant again, and it happened again.

“What the hell?”

He immediately pulled his hand back and examined the plant. It was now covered in a thick layer of frost. The longer he stared at it, the more confused he became. Then he examined his hand, looking closely to see if it was different. It wasn’t. And it wasn’t until his father sat him down a few days later, after catching Taeyong icing all of his mothers potted plants in the living room (which she was not happy about) to explain what exactly was going on inside of him.

“I know it’s hard enough being a teenager, and this is probably just going to add on to it. But it’s a part of our family’s history, and we can’t help it. Ever since the beginning of our family line, the men in our family have been known to hold in all of their emotions, and we were cursed for it. Any time you get angry, upset, sad you either have to get over it and move past it, or have to calm yourself down before things escalade. If you don’t, your power, if i dare call it that, will come out and depending on how emotional your outburst is, you possibly have the ability to frost over the whole city. Now it’s only been known to happen a few times, your great grand father had quite the temper, and so does your uncle. But regardless, I don’t recommend trying to hold in your emotions for so long that it gets to that point. Ever. Do you understand me son? I know this is a lot to take in, but it’s important to me that you know.”

Taeyong nodded and his father continued to tell him about his family’s curse, how it only was passed down to the sons of each family, and how he himself chose to handle it. It was a lot for Taeyong to take in at first, but eventually he learned to deal. It’s not like he could change his genes. To this day, it still blew his mind that these fairytale-like things actually existed. Sometimes it was hard to wrap his mind around the idea of this whole thing, but he tried not to think about it too much.

Taeyong was now living on his own in the city, his only company was Ruby, his sweet dog that he’s had since he was 14. It’s been a few years since he had graduated, and he has been focusing on music since then. It hasn’t really gotten anywhere yet but TY didn’t care. Music was his way of letting go. He could write his lyrics and strum hard on his guitar and not have to worry about harming anyone or anything. Sometimes he had fun with his power though, like he did yesterday. Someone had parked in his spot at the apartment complex, so instead of writing a note (which was a very un-Tae thing to do) he decided to just ice the ground beneath the car so its owner would slip when getting in. Another time while he was doing some last minute holiday shopping, he heard a little boy complaining to his mother that it wasn’t snowing on Christmas. And a few moments later Taeyong had made the lil guy’s wish come true. The giant grin on the boys face was enough to make Tae happy for the rest of the day. 

TY was currently in his car heading towards his parents place for dinner. They met at least once a month for family dinner, it was a tradition they liked to uphold. He didn’t mind, he loved his parents. Usually his mother answered the door to welcome him home and give him a big hug saying ‘Oh i missed you so much’ and he’d respond by saying ‘Mom, it’s only been two weeks’. But for whatever reason, that was not the case today. He rung the doorbell once more before walking in. The first thing that came to his ears was his parents loud voices. He shut the door behind him, and stood still, they were right in front of him, but had yet to notice him standing there very puzzled.

“Well I don’t know what you want me to do. I didn’t mean for it to happen Yuri!!”

“OH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?! You didn’t mean to put your dick in her? Because from what I saw it looked like you meant it!”

“Oh for fucks sake! It was a mistake!” his mothers hand flew up and slapped his fathers cheek. The sharp smack echoed throughout the foyer.

“I knew there was something going on between you two. I FUCKING ASKED YOU TOO!!! You said there was nothing going on between your secretary and you. I asked you that months ago. Fucking LIAR!!” His mother had tears running down her face and she looked so broken. She took a deep breath before continuing, “I want a divorce, Lee Ro Jin. I want a divorce now. And I want you out of the house. Get your shit and go.” His mother turned and walked upstairs and most likely locked herself in his older sisters bedroom.

His father finally noticed Taeyong standing in the doorway, standing there with an icy look on his face and eyes filled with rage. 

“How much did you see.”

“Enough.” TY spit out, and turned to leave, his father hollering out after him.

Taeyong jumped back into his car and just drove. His heart hurt for his mother. His hurt too…he looked up to his parents so much, and used to pray for a relationship like theirs one day. He could feel it starting inside him. It always started off with a chill in his chest. He drove as far as he could before he had to get out to try to calm down, that place ended up being this little park with benches by the Hangang Bridge. The second he parked the car he ran out towards the water. Images just kept popping into his mind of the conversation he overheard. They weren’t helping his situation. He stumbled a bit further before stopping.

Taeyong knew he couldn’t hold this one back. He looked around to make sure he was alone before dropping to his knees. He let out a scream and closed his eyes. When he opened them he noticed that all the grass surrounding him was covered in snow and the rest was frostbitten. The clear sky was now hidden by heavy snow clouds that were letting out light snowflakes. They drifted slowly to the ground. 

“D-did you? Did you just-how did you? Snow? What?” said a soft voice from behind him.

You were walking in the park trying to get your mind off of the finals you were about to have.

“A little study break is good for the soul” you said to reassure yourself that avoiding studying was not a bad thing… Your favorite spot to waste time and just think was at the bridge. Something about the water just automatically put you in peace. You were in your own little zone until you heard car tires screeching to a halt. 

“What on earth?” your eyes gazed the area, stopping when you saw what looked like an old man stumble out of his car towards the water before falling. “He’s either drunk or hurt.” You decided it was best if you checked up on the poor guy, hoping he wasn’t a creep and wouldn’t try to kidnap you or something. You casually walked over there to give him time to throw up if he was drunk. By the looks of it, that’s definitely what it had to be. Upon arrival, the man let out a scream of wild panic. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. Or was it just the air? You didn’t remember it being this chilly earlier. Suddenly the wind picked up, and then you saw -well you thought you saw- white sheets of…was it ice? shoot out from his hands. You blinked once, twice, and yet nothing had changed, the man was still kneeling on the ground.

“Man, maybe I’m the drunk one…” you thought to yourself.

It took you a moment to noticed your surroundings. The grass was white, the sky was gray, and your cheeks were wet from the melted snowflakes that seemed to be falling.

“D-did you? Did you just-how did you? Snow? What?” 

The mysterious old man turned around, and you did a double take. Not an old man, but someone close to your age, who had white hair and trails of tears leaking from his dark eyes. 

“Oh my god! How did you do that? Did you do that? Oh my god, what am I even saying?? There’s no way you did this. Did you? No, there’s no logical way you could do this? HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS!?!?!” 

Taeyong turned around once your soft voice turned into one full of confusion. He had no idea what to do. None what-so-ever. Nobody has ever caught him before. And normally he would call his dad for advice for things like this. But he never wanted to talk to his dad again, not after tonight. The poor girl was just staring at him in awe, neither of them sure what to do. She seemed to snap out of it though, and tugged him off of the ground.

“You’re going to get frostbite if you stay down there.”


	2. 02

“You’re going to get frostbite if you stay down there.” You helped him get back onto his feet. “Come on, follow me.” 

The poor guy looked so drained that you didn’t really have any other choice than to help him out. After linking your arm around him (making sure he didn’t fall) you led him toward a nearby bench. You could practically hear your mothers voice screaming in your head about ‘stranger danger’.

“So stranger, care to explain what the hell I just saw? Because to be completely honest, I’m freaking out,” you huffed out, he was heavier than you were expecting, “I’m just good at holding it in..”

“You weren’t a few seconds ago…” he finally said, “And I don’t know how to explain it either, and like I would tell a total ‘stranger’ anyway.” He stood up before continuing, “I should really get going now, thanks for whatever.” You were about to let the impolite motherfucker go until you noticed that he was wobbling all over the place while walking back towards his car. You sighed in annoyance before chasing after him.

“There’s no way I’m letting you drive when you’re like that.” you said quickly, jumping in front of him before he could get into the drivers seat. “You can’t even stand up properly without losing balance.”

He glared at you before sneering, “Sweetheart I don’t need your pity, I’m fine. Now if you wouldn’t mind,” he pushed you to the side, “Get out of my way ‘cause I’d like to get home.” You shoved yourself between him and the car again.

“Not happening. Give me your keys.” you stated with your arms crossed. He opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off. “BOY I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME YOUR DAMN KEYS!!” His eyes widened because of your outburst and he handed them over swiftly.

You took them and got in. He typed in something into the navigation system and you assumed it was his address. 

The first five minutes of the drive were awkwardly silent, he was sitting with his arms crossed and his head turned toward the window, and it was driving you insane. 

“Y/N” you said.

“Hmm?”

“Y/N, that’s my name. Now we’re not total strangers.”

He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, but something clicked in Taeyong’s mind. 

“Lee Taeyong.” he didn’t turn towards the girl, but he peeked at her from the corners of his eyes. The edges of her lips were slightly curled up, like she didn’t want him to notice that she was happy he answered. He huffed at that. What did he care? He hardly knew you. All he knew was that he was really uncomfortable with you driving his car and how long the drive was taking.

“Could you go a little faster?” he complained.

“I’m already going five over the speed limit!”

This just made him sigh in annoyance. 

“Fine have it your way.” you sassed. You sped up some more, making you arrive at the destination sooner. 

The second she had pulled into his apartment complex’s parking lot he told her where his spot was. Thankfully his asshole neighbor got the hint from the ice patch and hadn’t parked in his spot again. Once parked, she turned the car off and handed him his keys before proceeding to get out. She didn’t even wait for Taeyong to thank her. Not that he was going to, but still. The second she stepped foot outside she was heading down the side walk. He had almost let her walk away but there was this tugging feeling in his gut. He groaned knowing that he would feel like shit in the morning if he let a pretty girl walk home alone at this hour.

“Y/N!! COME BACK!”

She had stopped and turned around to give him a ‘what now’ look. Walking towards each other he started off with, “Let me call you a cab. This isn’t the best neighborhood at night. You can wait inside with me until one arrives.” He grabbed your wrist and tugged, making you follow behind him. 

“Uhh..I think I’ll take my chances but thanks anyway.” she yanked her arm away from him and he nodded. 

“Fine have it your way.” 

She rolled her eyes at the statement, turned back around and continued to go on her way. Taeyong stood there fighting with himself. “Damn it.” He shook his head and ran inside to grab a hoodie. If he couldn’t put you in a cab, he would just have to follow behind you to make sure you were fine. There was no way he was letting you walk these streets alone. “Why are you so damn stubborn?!” he whispered in the wind. He made sure to keep his distance so you wouldn’t notice him. The walk went smoothly, thankfully nobody else was around. He stopped following her when he realized she was digging in her purse for her keys, and watched her walk inside her place before turning around to head back to his apartment. 

“I knew it!” you exclaimed. You were half hiding behind your window curtains.

“What? What did you know?” your roommate asked coming out from the kitchen holding a bowl full of chips.

“That motherfucker,” you pointed out the window at Taeyong, “I stole his car keys and drove him home because he was..uhh..too drunk and he told me he would get me a cab but I said no because the situation was awkward, so I guess he just followed me back instead? I had a feeling someone was behind me the whole time. I was just too paranoid to turn around. What the hell man.”

“He’s cute.”

“How can you even tell? It’s dark? He’s wearing a hood? The only way I know it’s him is because some of his bright ass hair is sticking out.”

“I dunno, he’s tall and he walks with a purpose..”

“So that automatically makes him cute?” you laugh.

“I guess so,” your roommate giggles, “and you’re not denying that he is so..” she shrugged her shoulders.

“He is, but he’s also rude so…” 

“Y/N!!!” your roommate whisper-shouted at you, hitting your arm in the process. 

“Ouch Mina! What the hell?” you rubbed the spot that she hit. “Let me just eat my lunch in peace for once!” Both of you were at this little cafe that was close to campus, eating lunch and wasting time until your next classes started.

“Don’t be obvious, but look behind you.” you turned ever so slightly around and noticed nothing unusual. Just students eating and studying. You turned back around to face her and gave her a confused look.

“What?”

“Look harder!” she said, pointing with her eyes in the direction she wanted you to look. You turned around again and saw what-or rather who she was looking at. Taeyong was sitting a few tables away with another guy you recognized from you history lecture.

“Oh no.” You said a little louder than you should have causing him too look up. Both of you glared at each other, causing your friends to be equally confused. You could feel your neck getting hot from being caught, so you turned around quickly before anything else happened. Mina sent you a look and then her eyes looked down at your phone. She had texted you.

Mina: he looks super good today. I told you he was hot. [1:35pm]

You: shut up you’re not helping [1:35pm]

You scarfed down the rest of your sandwich and grabbed your backpack, “Thanks for lunch Mina, I gotta go. Text me when you’re out of class.” you mumbled quietly. You walked directly to his table. Taeyong sat up straight and was trying to think of a snarky remark but you beat him to it.

“You’re welcome by the way, next time don’t follow me home.” she said, but before he could even say anything you were out the door. Taeyong coughed, slightly choking on his bite of food. Well he wasn’t expecting that. Jaehyun on the other hand was cracking up.

“That’s the girl??” his friend said, he smirked before continuing, “Omo she’s just as sassy as you.”

“I know.”

“Wow, I can’t believe you didn’t say anything back.”

“I know.”

“Dude-” Taeyong cut his friend off before he could pester anymore.

“Jaehyun! I KNOW.” He grabbed his soda and drank it quickly before slamming it down on the table, causing Jaehyun to jump, as well as the girl who was sitting by herself now. Taeyong stood up before walking over to her table.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Jaehyun whispered to his friend. The girl looked up when she head Taeyong clear his throat.

“Can I help you?” she said in mild disgust. Ouch, what did Y/N tell her about him. This caused him to change his demeanor before opening his mouth.

“Uhh yeah hi, I’m Taeyong. Your friend, Y/N, drove me home last weekend. If you uhhh wouldn’t mind, could I have her number? I just haven’t gotten to thank her properly yet and I feel bad…” 

Her eyes went wide, probably not expecting him to be so forward and friendly. “Oh um, I’m not sure she’d like me to give out her number-”

“Please, I feel terrible about the whole situation.” 

“Damn him for being so ridiculously good looking. He practically sweet talked me into it,” Mina said, “He seemed genuinely upset though. I hope he calls you soon.”

“Ugh… So what if he’s good looking. He’s always good looking! I can’t believe you gave in.” you groaned. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it! I dunno how you were able to sit in a car with him and not jump him like he’s seriously so good looking and I fucking told you that the first time I saw him. YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESSES OKAY!?!” 

“QUIT SCREAMING IN MY EAR! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! God, it’s fine, I’ll deal with it. What time do you get off of work tonight?”

“Probably not until after 9.”

“Alrighty, I’ll save you some dinner. See you later.” you hung up on her, you were still a little upset but it’s whatever. 

You decided it was best to go pick up some groceries for dinner. Your mom had sent you this new baked pasta recipe the you’ve been dying to get your hands on, and you needed like half of the ingredients on the list. 

“Now where is the-oh right here.” you said while bending over to pick up the parmesan cheese from the bottom shelf and putting it in the half-full basket hanging off of your arm. You turned around and proceeded to walk to the next aisle over.

“Oof, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and I didn’t see-ohh…it’s you…”

You knew that voice. You looked up to confirm who it was, and yup you were right.

“Jesus how many times do I have to see you in one day?!” you shook your head looking at his suspiciously, “Are you following me again?”

Taeyong muttered, “No I’m not this time. For a matter of fact I needed food too. And for the record, I only followed you then because you refused to let me call you a cab and pardon me for having some manners for not wanting a pretty girl to get jumped after doing someone a favor.” 

Both of your eyes widened at his remark. 

“Wait what?”


End file.
